Peripheral Story
by akatrr
Summary: I was..bored(?) So this was born. It doesn't involve any of the characters from the show..sorry..I know it sux..^^


[Peripheral Story] By: akatrr  
  
[Location: Lunar Base TR49B, Jupiter]  
  
The mid-afternoon sun shone bleakly on the chalky lunar surface. It was supposed to be some kind of family recreational area formerly known as a park. In actuality, it was a far cry from the green parks of old with its twisted metal trees emitting a dull light to compensate for the pinprick of a sun overhead. Every now and then the artificial sky would pulsate in a rainbow of colors before reverting to a washed out shade of blue.  
  
A gloomy looking girl named Lalie shuffled slowly along the path kicking up a trail of dust like a cat's tail. She kept her head craned back and her eyes heavenward, and moved absently like she was in no hurry to reach her destination. Off to her right was a younger boy with flaming red hair, climbing a glowing, steel tree. The hollow clanking of his metal- soled boots against the man-made body of the tree, startled Lallie out of her vacant thoughts.  
  
'Cybord-scum!' she thought, giving him a critical overview with hardened granite eyes. 'But he's so young.I heard they malfunction sometimes.my aunt swears by it, but she also thinks those spiders in the corners of the walls talk to her.' Lallie's eyes glittered with permanently fixated contact lenses as she slowly approached the tree and tucked her hands into her pockets.  
  
"Hello there, little boy, are your parents around?" she asked him. 'How strange! I didn't notice he had red hair from back there. That trait had all but gone away, or so I thought.'  
  
"Boing!" he cried and jumped out of the upper reaches of the tree. A sly grin slowly split his face in two as he looked Lalie up and down with his 'x-ray glasses'.  
  
"Oh, umm.what's your name, little boy?" stammered Lalie wondering if he was retarded or just being an asshole. "I'm Lalindra, by the way. You can call me Lalie, I guess."  
  
"Ahhhhh!" The boy let out an ear-piercing Tarzan-scream. "My name is Tai-Tai. I like rice. Do you like rice?" He cocked his head jarringly to the left.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Tai-Tai fished through his pocket and pulled out a small mirror-like rock and an orange. Farther down in the pocket, past the typical moon dust and dryer lint, were a few grains of rice.  
  
"Here you go," said Tai-Tai, handing Lalie the rice. "We had rice last night, and I decided to save some in case I got hungry later." he started wheezing and hacking then took a deep breath and continued, ".and Sawtail said I could and Bull said it would be polite to offer you some. Rice that is."  
  
Lallie gave him a blank look for a moment then said, "Oh, well then, thanks." Lalie stuck the rice in her expandable purse and pulled a cord which made it balloon up to a convenient size. She noticed Tai-Tai eyeing the purse and quickly shrunk it back down to the size of a dime. "Who are Sawtail and Bull?" she asked to distract him.  
  
"Chocolate pants!" Tai-Tai hiccuped.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tai-Tai opened his other pocket and pulled out a grape to accompany the orange. "Hey, say hello, you guys," he said to the fruits, prodding them gently. Lalie gave him a funny look and considered running away for a few moments. Malfunctioning cyborgs could be very dangerous due to their superhuman strength.  
  
Tai-Tai tapped the orange harder to make it wake up. Finally, its eyes sleepily opened revealing twelve tiny green slits on its pimply smooth skin. A long brown tongue popped out of the largest slit and proceeded to lick the goo out of the corners of its eyes. The grape sneezed and dug its tiny pin-like claws into Tai-Tai's palm and scuttled all crab-like and quickly.  
  
"I was having a nice nap there, why did you have to wake me up, booger face? I am a Count on my home planet, y'kno," squeaked the orange in a broken recorded voice. The grape stuck out its tongue and slobbered green goo into Lalie's face as she leaned closer to it. The orange started singing "La Cucaracha" at the top of its lungs while Lalie picked herself up of the ground.  
  
"Oh, are these the new Talkin' Teddies?" asked Lalie, referring to the teddy bears with computers for brains that often blew up for no apparent reason.  
  
"No! Don't insult them!" screamed Tai-Tai. "They're ambassadors from Zroq, and they need lots of blue nail polish to repaint their planet with."  
  
"Right.I think I've seen those at the Holo-Catalog-thingy for Toy Palace. Aren't they the newest interactive video game?"  
  
"N-no." Tai-Tai said shakily.  
  
"Man, that's nothing! You wanna see my teleporting watermelon? It has 85,000 videogames in its memory and it's fully interactive!"  
  
Lalie smiled. "Sure, why not?"  
  
A few minutes later Tai-Tai had his full talking fruit collection set up for Lalie. The orange was trying to convince the grapefruit that 'La Cucaracha' should be the Mexican National Anthem.  
  
".And then I told him that he should really watch his sodium intake," said the blueberry, Horrer.  
  
"Shut up, Horrer!" Everybody screamed at once. Blueberries are so stupid. And everyone lived happily ever after, even the fruit because they painted their home planet with blue nail polish. The end. 


End file.
